


The Demigod's Legacy: The Hero

by R4v3nc14w



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast), Greek Mythology, Original Work, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: A little gore, Action, Demigods, Friendship, Gen, Gods& Goddesses, My First Fanfic, Open for suggestions, Suspense, Teamwork, a touch of romance, i don't know what to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4v3nc14w/pseuds/R4v3nc14w
Summary: At first, it was all ordinary.  Until one day a monster decided to reveal it wasn't for the 13 students who didn't knew they were legacies or in a way, a reincarnation of the famous demigods whom they thought only existed in the books. Together, they face a journey on continuing what their ancestors used to do in their days.
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so the chapters in the story may be a little short at first, but over time I will try to lengthen them up. So the main characters in this story are my original characters that I used to create in the 8th grade (I'm currently in the 11th). So yeah, this is kinda my first story to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters of this story might be a little boring since it's just an introduction, but don't worry I'm always open for suggestions and I'll try to put in your requests if you ever have any :)

Raven

_"NO! Stay away from me!" I yelled as I run away from a group of Empusai chase after me. As these monsters were chasing after me, I can feel the sweat trickling down my spine as I run away limping due to my sprained ankle. A few minutes later, I took a turn on a silent alleyway just behind the bank of this new neighborhood. "Shit," I muttered as I realize it was a dead end, the empusai suddenly laughed and walk slowly towards me until..._

__"Raven! Your school bus is here! Hurry!" My mom called me out from the ground floor. "I'm coming Mom!" I placed the book that I was reading down at my office desk before I ran down the stairs as our school bus honk in front of house signaling that the bus driver is waiting._ _

__It was the first day of school as a grade 10 student when I came back from our 3 months of summer vacation. I wore a violet shirt that goes well with my black jeans and my violet shoes, as I use my blue backpack. The school have cemented floor with a red paint in the lobby, a huge name was written on the center, Eskola De Roma, well, it's not much as you think , it has plastic chairs for the guardians to sit on, four paintings displayed above the bulletin boards, and a maroon shelf on one side, on the rooms, they only have the same designs, transluscent glass on the sides, two blackboards, with bulletin boards on the sides, and it is filled with plastic table and chairs._ _

__"Raven!!" A girl called out  
"Hey Amber, how are you doing?" We raised our hands for our secret hand shake.  
It's been months before I saw her, her scary hazel brown eyes, her black eyebrows (which makes her really creepy when combined to her eyes) , along with her long black hair, resting on her shoulders with her black t-shirt, and black pants, with black socks, and black rubber shoes, yes, black is her favorite color. _Obvious right?_ _ _

__

__

__"Good, I thought you transferred, little sis?" She bumped her fist to my shoulder, she calls me little sis because she's a year older than me, plus I'm the youngest of the class.  
"Haha, that was a joke unnie!!!" I told my friends last year that i was going to transfer because of my parents. _ _

__The school bell rang and the other students came in._ _

__"Come on, let's go" she grabbed my hand as we went inside.  
"Ma'am yes ma'am," I answered. She glared at me for response, even though she _is_ our ma'am since she has the highest rank on our lowkey military training subject in our school or CAT (which stands for Citizenship Advancement Training) which means she is our commander/leader. _ _

__We went inside our classroom for the orientation. Wow, another day of another year of suffering. But hey, that's just an introduction you know..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now guys! Have fun and I'm always open for suggestions just type it in the comments and I'll try to reply to it as soon as possible :)


	2. Welcome to the Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you'll meet the whole 8th grade class and their new adviser who looks awfully familiar to Raven, hmm, who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter, I introduced you to two of the main characters in the story, for those of you who are wondering, we all know that in Olympus, there is a Big Three, and so is on the PJO. Now, the challenge here is to figure out who will be the legacy of the Big Three?
> 
> Clue: I already gave the first two, I wonder who will be the third one.
> 
> PS:Pardon my wrong grammar or spelling guys, hehe English isn't really my first language so...yeah. :)

Raven

"Raven! , Amber!" Our classmates called out.

"Hi Guys!" I smiled to them as i remembered how i missed them these past months

"Please sit down miss...Raven Caufield? And miss Amber Sison?" Our new adviser told us, we didn't notice until now that he was inside the classroom already.

"Yes" we both said

"Well, she's Raven and I'm Amber sir" Amber pointed out. 

Since it's the first day we can sit anywhere we want, Amber sat on my right, and on my left, there's Anna. 

"Hey," she said.

"Sup," I answered.

"I missed you, especially your stubborness," she chuckled

"Yeah yeah I missed you to Skeleton," I muttered. I called her that because she is so skinny, and flat chested. 

"Ehem. Now, that everyone is here let us start," Our teacher said.  
I did not notice that my two new classmates came and sat on the remaining chairs, our teacher then started taking our attendance, and as usual, it's on alphabetical form of our last name. 

"Miss Raven Caulfield"

"Present," I said.

"Miss Adriane Chambers"

"Present," said the girl behind me. 

Miss Chloe Johnson"

"Present," said the girl beside Sapphire.

"Miss Sapphire Miller"

"Present," said the girl next to Amber.

"Miss Amber Sison"

"Present," she said.

"Miss Anna Walker"

"Present," said the girl next to me.

"Now for the boys, Mr. Nielsen Andrews"

"Present," said the guy in front of Amber.

"Harry Mavick"

"Present sir," said the guy beside Nielsen.

"Mr. Zayn Mcgregor"

"Present sir," said the guy beside Anna.

"Mark Gomez"

"Present," said the guy beside Zayn who is one of the new classmates of ours.

"Julian Emmanuel Hernandez"

"Here sir," said the guy beside Zayn who is the other new classmate.

"Mr. Clyde Phillips"

"Present sir," said the guy beside Julian.

"Mr. Alexander Watson"

"Present," said the guy with a low-pitched voice whose beside Julian "Please, call me Alex Sir." 

"Well now that we are done with the attendance, hello class," the teacher said "my name is Mr. Hugh Bright, please call me 'sir Bright'...." 

Although he seems fine, there's still something bugging me about him, like I have seen him somewhere before but I can't remember when, his dark brown eyes, with a scar from his left eye down to his mouth, his dark blue long sleeve that reaches his wrist, and the part that scares me, is his black gloves. Why would he wear gloves in a school? What is he gonna do with it? There's definitely something wrong in here.  
So i turned to Amber and i told her about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is quite a short chapter, I just wanted to introduce you guys to the names of our 13 demigods and to our new class adviser who maybe, _just maybe_ become our antagonist. Again, have fun and just tell what you think!


	3. Who is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raven consulted her about her idea towards Mr. Spencer, Amber decided to check out what her friend just told her. However, just like what saying goes, curiosity can kill you but can it kill _her?_
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: I'm also introducing you guys to the main ship of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the narrator in this chapter is gonna be a new one, believe it or not, I was kinda struggling into building her character and applying it in this story to make it look like who she is now.

Amber 

Two words for the first day? Boring and Weird. 

Boring? Because i saw Chloe and Sapphire, the two classmates that's totally just pretending to be nice to me and then is gonna talk about me behind my back, spreading rumours to the whole class. _I know right? They're total bitches._ Good thing I saw Clyde again, he was always there to make fun of our other classmates with his best friend Alex but despite his characteristics like a class clown jerk, he's actually pretty kind and smart, he may be joking all the time but when it's time to be serious, HE WILL BE SERIOUS, plus he always had my back and is there to support me. I just couldn't help but notice him being sweet to me when I'm around I gotta say, he's pretty athletic for someone his age. If only he wasn't influenced by his best friend Alex, that bastard. Ehh why should I care about him? He brought it to himself. 

Weird? Because Raven told me about something that i can't believe, i mean, sure sir Bright wears gloves and it's kinda creepy, but I mean it's not like he was a criminal, or a monster, or something right? They're just gloves.

So I got home and I opened my laptop and I searched: Mythology Creatures and Monsters. 

"Whoa, medusa, naiads, wind spirits, dragons, cyclops... Pretty sure Sir Bright is not like them. Wait, I scrolled down for more. "What! No way he looks EXACTLY like him, Except for the scars obviously, hold up I gotta search this guy (or thing)." I muttered as I type on my keyboard the letters H-I-P-P-O-M...

I woke up on my alarm the next day, _dam, I fell asleep on my desk, my back's gonna hurt for sure_ my mind said to me as I stand up and see my laptop on sleep mode. I swipe my finger on my touchpad to open up my laptop. 

"Right, I forgot I researched about you. Oh well, I have to say, I think Raven's right." I close my laptop and got ready for the second day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know despite her scary appearance and cold attitude she's a softie :)
> 
> So, who or what do you think Mr. Bright is? 
> 
> Btw guys I am here to officially tell you that the next chapters will be a long one, I guarantee you. Stay tuned!


	4. Bystanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriane was running late towards their school when she saw somethings strange on the way, luckily, Mr. Bright was still not there but something's strange about him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy so we got a new narrator! I wonder what's her role in the story hmm.

Adriane 

It was Tuesday morning, the second day of class, my alarm beeped, and the time was-"7:00 OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I jumped out of bed as i got ready for school. 

On the way to school i texted Sapphire.

"Hey, are you at the school already?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm running late, by the way is our teacher there?"

"No, not yet but don't worry, he said that he might be late for school, because of his other paperworks."

"Wait, other paperworks? "

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Oh, okay then i'm almost there so, goodbye."

"Ok, bye." 

On the way to school, i noticed something weird, i saw our former adviser Sir Jax along with his co-teacher Sir Spencer, who were pushing a guy in a black hoodie with black gloves. Wait, i saw those gloves before, I thought i was just hallucinating. 

Once i got to school, i ran upstairs to our room. Luckily, sir Bright was still not there.

"Hey, i told you he's not here," Sapphire grinned at me while sitting on her table and chair. She waved over the empty table and chair beside her's signalling that I should sit next to her. 

"Yeah thank God," I sighed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead due to the heat, "hey I want to tell you something." I placed my backpack on top of my table.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked me as I sat down my chair.

"I think i just saw Sir Jax and Sir Spencer outside a while ago."

"Reall-"

Then the school bell rang. Wow great timing.

Sir Bright came inside the room. He looked pretty exhausted, he wore the usual uniform for the teachers with black leather shoes. And, that's it! He wears the black glove!  
But that's impossible, could it mean... 

"Good Morning class. Sorry i'm late," he said. He placed his book on the table as he scratches his head.

"Good morning Sir Bright, it's nice to see you," we said as we stand up.

Anna raised her hand, "sir may i ask, why are you late?" She asked looking concerned at our adviser.

"Well you see er... i went to er...ehem...i mean i was late by er... some uh... paperworks," he said. Hmm why did he stutter and thought about it ?

In front of us, Clyde raised his hand and said "what kind of paperworks have you done sir?"

"Well, umm... i did some uh... paperworks from er... my part-time job," he said, we can clearly see his bead of sweat trickling down his neck.

Okay now his sweaty but why, is it because he's nervous or the heat? 

"Ugh! i'm freezing here Adriane," Zayn said who was already wearing a jacket.

I smiled, "yeah" It is freezing and yet, our teacher's face is beaded with sweat...i thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door as it opened at the same time and two people in teacher's uniform came in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it looks like Sir Bright wasn't the _bad guy_ or is he?
> 
> As I promised! The following chapter is gonna be a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed it and take care!


	5. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was the consistent honor student of the class, at first he thought it was gonna be another normal year for everyone but then, it simply wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so I'm sorry I only posted this chapter the next day, it's because that I have to finish our school research last night so yea.

Harry 

"Good morning Sir Jax, good morning Sir Spencer, it's nice to see you," my classmates and I said as we stood up on our seats while looking at our two teachers who've grown quite attached to us. Sir Spencer (the thinner one with large eyes and ears) was wearing a thin blazer on top of his uniform while Sir Jax (the tanner one and the shorter one) was just wearing his daily uniform and teacher ID. 

But then, that 'good morning' wasn't really good. 

"Kids....you have to..." Sir Jax staggered toward the room. Sir Spencer was kicked out to the door, I felt my legs shake and my sweat trickle down my neck as I move backward with my classmates.

"Sir Bright! Get away from the kids" Sir Spencer yelled.

"No! I will have them, and take them to the pit" Sir Bright shouted, he looked at me and my classmates while grinning as if he was becoming a beast, he then took off his gloves which reveals two hands of claws with a very furry hand. Then, gold dust started swirling around him as he grunted, we looked at Sir Jax who was now standing in front of us as if he wa shielding us from Sir Bright. When the gold dust disappeared, it showed a life-size golden lion who was snarling back at us. 

"Adriane, is that..." Raven muttered.

"Hippomenes! The husband of Atlanta who turned into a golden lion along with her by Zeus? Yeah, he seems like it right!?" Adriane shouted. 

Sir Spencer and Sir Jax were fighting Sir Bright, who is now a lion. I saw Sir Bright leap on top of Sir Spencer who was able to dodge quickly while leaving a small jab onto the lion/Sir Bright. We ran to the hallway and down the stairs to the ground floor leaving the three teachers inside, or, maybe two teachers and one lion, or, maybe three creature inside. _I DON'T KNOW OKAY_

Clyde was leading us to the school court where we stopped for a while gasping for air, "Ok first of all, who is Hippomenes? Second, HOW COME I DID NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS...THIS...THINGS, and third, IS IT GREEK MYTHOLOGY?" I asked Raven and Adriane, since they are the experts about myths in class.

"Yes but, I mean it's just a myth he's not supposed to be real right?" Raven looked at us while she was wiping the lens of her round glasses.

"Well I'm pretty sure he looks real to me, I guess you were right," Amber mentioned. Raven nodded back at her.

"Wait, what do you mean by right??" Clyde asked the two of them.

"Well, Raven kind of suspected something yesterday on Sir Bright-"

"Because of the gloves," Clyde and Amber said at the same time. Clyde sheepishly smiled at Amber while Amber just replied him with a scoff.

"Alright so what should we do? Harry?" Anna asked.

"Woah why are you asking me? These three are the ones who knows about Sir Bright or whatever," I pointed at Raven, Adriane, and Amber.

Sir Jax and Sir Spencer ran down the school quadrangle. 

"Run outside kids go go go!" Sir Spencer yelled. Both of the teacher's uniforms was covered with scratches while Sir Jax was holding a piece of cloth from his uniform to stop his bleeding arm.

"Sir what is happening?!" Amber shouted.

"It's a long story, but let us talk about it later! Right now I need you guys to run!" Sir Jax said, he was gasping for air. Seems like the lion also had its claws to his neck. 

"But what about you two sir?" We asked.

"Dont worry about us, we got it what matters right now is your life not ours," they said, "oh uh, Raven and Adriane come here," he whispered something to them. Raven nodded while Adriane just curved her eyebrows _Ok what is he saying?_ I thought. 

Then, Sir Spencer turned to me, "Go to the town center a few miles east from here, there's a house behind the parking lot there, you must go and hide there, okay, Clyde and Harry take care of them, good bye, and stay safe," Sir Jax pushed us as, the lion came out of the school building and blasted the door and the wall. 

_Whoa, okay, why me..._ I thought

"Alex! Mark! Are you guys ok?" Sir Jax asked them. They only gave him a nod as an answer.

"I'm so sorry you guys had to see that, now follow the others don't worry you guys are in very good hands or should I say batch?" Sir Jax tried to smile for a little but was failed with wince from the pain in his neck. _poor Sir jax, he's still trying to make us laugh despite the current situation happening right now_ my mind said to me.

We took one last look to the two teachers, they were about to go inside but, an explosion happened which pushed outside the gate of our school, there were gold dust flying out of the school with some debris falling down from the second floor. Then we ran, _but why did they assigned us to take care of the others? Where can we find this house? I hope we can get through this..._ I thought. 

We ran to the town center, then we found the house we were looking for I let the others go in front of me as I look behind to see if someone was looking at us: a group of 13 students who's sneaking inside an empty house at the back of the biggest mall that is within the area of our neighborhood. _Good, looks like we're ok, for now._

"You guys still ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

"I'm fine"

The others just nodded back to me.

"Good," Clyde said. We all stood in front of the front door while the others look back to see if anyone's following us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry hahahaha


	6. Temporary Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander just came from the town of Paraferno, apparently for him. It's a pretty ordinary town, however it suddenly changed when the Hippomenes attacked their class,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll be looking at one of the new guys perspective upon what is happening around to their class. I know this is a bit late, but it's because of our slow internet connection which suddenly erased almost all of the data that I placed in this story.

Alexander 

"Damn!" I said as I sat by the sofa. All of us were beaded with sweat due to the heat of the room. 

Can I be honest? This is a weird ass town, filled with weird ass creatures. I MEAN BRUH??? for starters, it's so fucking hot in here and then suddenly our class adviser turned into some big lion who's supposed to be like this Greek Mythology character cursed guy. I mean, it's like I have a problem with that, I gotta admit I kinda like this feeling where my life's in danger and that we have to stay hidden. It simply reminds me of how when my father and I would go camping in the middle of the woods back at home. _Ahh, the good times._

"Okay, now what?" Anna said as she looks at Alexander. "First sir Bright was stuttering as he entered the room, then he became a gold lion that tried to EAT US! Then, we almost got EXPLODED. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?" 

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm a new guy, i just said Damn!" 

"I know Alex, i know," Anna patted my back. 

"Shhh!" Clyde said, he was standing by the window curtain

"Look outside," Harry whispered to us who is guarding the door.

"Why?" Nielsen said, he stood up to see what's outside.

The rest of us followed him. Raven and Adriane were muttering something by the dining table. The house was pretty simple, there's two floors, one garage, one back door, and one basement. If you came in from the front door, you would come across a small hallway separating the dining room and the kitchen on the left, to the huge living room located at the right. The second floor was slightly more compact since it is filled with 4 bedrooms big enough 3 people. Some of us huddled to the window by the living room while some stood by the front door.

"Why is he staring at us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Clyde said. "I saw him there while we were running inside," he pointed a guy that was looking in our direction. 

The guy was wearing a tuxedo with a nice sunglasses in the front seat of the car. Wow, this guys is rich...i thought. But, his look is intense, as if he is planning something against us. I felt a cold chill along my spine, as he smile with a crooked grin. 

Then, Zayn was standing with his new bestfriend Julian, Zayn tapped Clyde, "hey, are you sure it's just a guy?"

"Uh yes why?"

"Because i can see another one at the back of the passenger seat, look" he pointed at the second section of the car.

"Huh, it looks like a woman though," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah kind of," Zayn agreed.

"Yeah you're right," Julian nodded.

"Don't you think we should run?" Anna asked.

"No, we can't," Raven muttered. She was standing by the door along with Adriane. 

"Sir Jax said we should stay here and wait for cavalry," Adriane continued.

"Why, and what cavalry?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know okay, let's just wait for them," Raven insisted. "Besides, it looks like their not making a move or transforming...you know...yet," she added. 

"Well, you got a good point," I said. She smiled in return.

"Wait, where is Amber?" Chloe asked. She was standing along with Sapphire looking very concerned.

"Wasn't she behind us when we run?" Raven looked at us.

"Yeah i think so..." Chloe answered.

"Oh no..." Raven's face was filled with concern and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam, where is she? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. The Downworlder's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having stuck under a group of debris, Amber couldn't get out, that is until some creature's helped her run to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back again with our Black-lover character! Things take a weird turn for Amber just because she was simply stuck under a debris.

Amber 

"Sir Jax!" I yelled as I try to get up from all the rocks that was above me. 

"Amber, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the others!" Sir Jax looked at me while he and Sir Spencer was taking turns in landing punches and kicks on to Hippomenes by the school lobby, good thing there were no people at the time, _but still, they should have heard the explosions and the growls_ my brain said to me. Sir Jax arms was bleeding a lot while Sir Spencer was doing his best to steady his breathing.

 _Yeah, what am i doing here?_ I asked myself. All i remember was that I was running with my classmates when the explosion covered me up with rocks.

"Aaagghhh," I yelled. 

I took a deep breath okay focus, focus i told myself. I kept pushing through the rocks one by one looking for a way out. 

A few seconds later, Sir Spencer was limping and struggling to get back up to his feet to fight Sir Bright, unfortunately he failed and he passed out. 

"Sir Spencer!" I called him, but it was too late, he wasn't waking up. Sir Jax, now standing up with his bleeding neck, jumped super high and used his weight to kick down the lion causing it growl in pain and to sat down. But, Sir Bright was too strong, it quickly stood up not giving time for Sir Jax to dodge as he leaps on top of Sir Jax spraining his knee.

"Arrrggghh," Sir Jax screamed in pain.

"Shit...Shit, come on just one more rock," I let out a small groan pushed the last rock, and finally I was out of the rocks. 

Once i got out, I checked the surroundings where I saw the lion coming out of the school lobby _Oh no!_ I thought.

I crawled back inside to the pile of rocks but it was too late, it found me. I ran to the front gate. It bursted a fireball between and by the gate. I dodged to the side running away from the lion which ended up me going into a corner. "Fuck," I groaned. _Wait, do lions release fireballs?_ my mind said to me _Hey don't ask me okay it was weird for me too_ I answered back. I turned around to see the lion looking right at me as if he was ready to eat me alive.

"You won't escape me know," it bellowed to me. It started to walk towards me as I take a few steps back, a sudden dash of fear made my heart pound very fast, then, my hand was able to touch a huge rock beside me, I widened my eyes as I take and aimed it at the lions head, luckily, it _did_ hit the lion's head. It shook it's head in response and started to look at me with more anger. _Yeah, I think I'm fucked._ I said to myself. 

"It's the end for you," it snarled to me he was 5 feet away from me, drawing in closer in every second.

It opened its mouth and a huge blue ball of flame was starting to form inside of it, I knew, one strike from the fireball, and it's game over.

"NOOOOO! Don't hurt the kid Hippomenes!" Sir Jax begged while crawling towards us. Sir Bright scoffed in reply. 

"Aaaahhh!!" I screamed as I held up my hand. Then, the weirdest thing of all time happened to me, a large crack appeared and the ground trembled creating a huge hole within Sir Bright and I, now from that hole a group of creepy skeletons came out with and tried to defeat the lion by piling up altogether on top of it. The skeletons was very old and some of them even had worms coming out from the spaces between the bones while some dark-reddish blood-like liquid was flowing all around the bones of the skeletons.

I staggered back looking afraid alarming some of the skeletons of my existence, but instead of attacking me, it bowed down to me while speaking some gibberish words. _Okay say what?!_ I thought. 

"Well uhmm, just keep taking him down you _things_?" I commanded from which they instantly obeyed.

I stared for a moment waiting for the happenings to sink in to my head. It was until, Sir Jax stood and yelled at me while he walks towards Sir Bright.

"Amber what are you standing there for?" Sir Jax asked me. He was running towards the lion. "Go get out of here!"

I nodded back at him as I run away from the school while my mind was filled with mixed emotions and thoughts about what just happened a few minutes ago.

I ran to the town center and i found Raven, Adriane, Harry, and Clyde standing near a food kiosk just outside of the town center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam, this ghurl can raise the dead.
> 
> Aight guys, so our 1st block for the 2nd semester has finally ended, you know what this means? I get to spend more time creating chapters! Remember, I'm still open for suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde never saw himself as the leader of the class, but he always saw himself at that person who will simply cheer them up or make them laugh when they need to. Here, he tries to do his best on becoming the leader that they need and maybe _just maybe_ impress someone that he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Imma put a little fluff.

Clyde 

We were standing outside the town center, we were looking for Amber which was nowhere to be seen right now. Yes, I was worried sick about what might have happened to my childhood crush. _Don't worry, we'll find you, not on my watch,_ I said to myself. Minutes has passed when Raven quickly ran at the street. 

"Unnie!" She shouted. She ran towards amber that was also running to our direction. She was covered in dust all over her uniform. (Luckily, it was friday and we were wearing our P.E. uniform which makes us comfortable.) 

Her dark brown hair were covered in smoke, he face was stained with dust, but still, she still looks cute and beautiful as ever. _No wait! Focus Clyde! You're supposed to watch out for them not to flirt with them!_ My mind said to me. 

She ran towards us," hey, you would NOT believe what happened" 

"Why? What happened? Is Sir Jax and Sir Spencer okay? Where have you been?!" Harry asked her in a very worried way. 

"Whoa easy, one at a time bro." I placed my hand on Harry's shoulder. Then, I faced Amber, "You okay?" I asked while trying to smile as cute as possible.

"Yeah, Im okay," she gave back a sly smile _Aaaahhh mah heart,_ "So, have you found the house?"

"Yeah it's right over there," Raven pointed at the back of the town center.

"Okay then, let's go" Amber starts ran towards to the back of the town center.

"Whoa, hold up," I held her wrist and slightly pulled her.

She suddenly faced me for so near for only 1 inch away I can feel her breath near my neck, "Why?" 

I sniffed her perfume (not to obviously though) which I really love, "We uhm...ehem...should go the other way, come on." I stuttered, _dam don't be so awkward Clyde!_ I said to myself.

"Why?"

"Just don't go this way, we'll explain to you later," Harry said.

"Okay then, so where's the other way?" She nodded.

"Come on," Raven took her hand and we lead her to the safe house. 

Once we got in the house, Nielsen and Mark shut the door quickly. 

"Okay, start explaining," Amber commanded to us.

"Very well, come on," Raven pulled her to the other door.

"Wait, there's two doors!?"

"Shhh!" Everyone told her.

"They'll hear you," Mark said.

"I'm sorry who's they?" Amber whispered.

Anna pointed outside the window. The two men in black were still there and that creepy crooked grin is still there! I have to admit I am scared right now.

"They didn't do anything...yet," she said.

"Who are they?" Amber asked.

"We don't know J," Zayn said with a grin.

"Hey Z you're still alive? I thought you were burned!" Amber teased him, because of his slightly dark skin.

"I thought you shrunken," Zayn teased back because of her height. _Hmm I smell a threat_ my brain said. _Shut up! They're just friends_ I answered back

Ok to be fair, I've only had a crush on Amber for about 4 years. It's not that big of a deal, though I do wish she and I have like a call sign that she and Zayn have it would have been cool right? It all started when she dressed up for a role play in the 5th grade where she was so beautiful in her attire, and I'm telling the actual truth. Ever since that day I've had a major crush on her but obviously I'm still embarrassed to show it.

"Dudes, now is not the time for this," Nielsen said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Adriane said.

"Well, I guess we wait," Raven said.

"For who?" We asked.

"For Sir Jax and Spencer, and the 'cavalry' I guess...whoever they may be"

"Harry, any suggestions?" Anna asked.

"Well, how about we stay here for at least three more days, and if no one came, we will leave and try to look for sir Jax and Spencer? Is that okay with you guys?" Harry said 

We looked at each other and nodded "Sir, yes, sir!" We said. 

Harry smiled. We were preparing for a three-day stay here in this house. 

"Uhmm about Sir Jax and Spencer," Amber raised her hand up.

"What? What happened?" I asked her.

"The last time I saw them at the school they were terribly unconscious." 

"Wait, but, what about Sir Bright uhhh...I mean Hippomenes?" Harry asked.

"Well, he did got hit a multiple times but, it wasn't enough. I'm sorry I couldn't do much, I was stuck inside a pile of rocks."

"Hey, we all know it's not your fault." I reassured her. She made a small smile _Ahhhh I can't._

"Well, as much as I want to go there, we _really need_ to prepare.

The others nodded in agreement as they start to prepare and to choose which rooms they'll sleep at.

"Hey, unnie you okay?" Raven ask Amber while they were sitting by the living room.

"Yeah I told that to you earlier right?" Amber looked at Raven.

"I know, i just want to make sure I mean, you really look kinda messy. Hey, what happened to you there?"

"Oh, I..." Amber explained everything to us about what happened to the school. Her being trapped under some rocks, her being attacked by the lion, and her escaping   
with the help of the professors.

"Whoa, how about the other students?" Adriane asked.

"Well, that's also the weird part, no one was alarmed about what happened there wasn't any panic or even any screams."

"Well that's weird." I said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay well, let's go to sleep it's already night." Harry said. 

I did not notice that it was already night i haven't eaten since we got here.

"Hope there's nothing wrong here that will happen," Sapphire said.

"Yeah," I thought, "well, goodnight folks." I said as I go up the stairs. 

_still, what's with this guys?_ I look by the window of our room just to see the men in black watching us inside their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems long don't you think?


	9. Dangerous Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire was the type of girl whom everybody likes, she is athletic, attractive, a jolly person, and is able to convince people with her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late, I forgot my password in my account here in AO3. But don't worry I'll make it up to you guys!

Sapphire 

_I was walking down a dark cave by myself, through the darkness, there were black smoke everywhere, by the rough floor, thousand of skeleton bones were lying on the ground. Some were even filled with rats and other insects. I kept on walking as I accidentally stepped on a bone lying on the floor causing it to crack, I can feel a cold chill from my body. After a few moments I saw a shadow walking nearby it was more of a giants body, big, stout, and it holds a club on its right hand.  
I followed it more until I saw it come down a large pit where I can hear millions of ghosts crying, screaming, and trying to pull themselves up to the top. Finally, I saw him, I was right!! I told myself. It was a giant, it's wearing a tuxedo from top to bottom, but, it's hair is spiky. His club glimmers in the dark._

_"That lion failed us!" he yelled as he turns to face a dark corner._

_Suddenly, another giant showed up from the same corner looking exactly like him but slightly smaller. The only difference that he was having an army cut hair, and the club was on his left side._

_"Yes, but at least one was captured," the smaller one showed him a jar that has a picture of a centaur on the side. Wait hold up, that centaur looks like Sir Spencer! My mind told me._

_"Idiot! That one is just a protector, WE NEED THE CHILDREN!!!" Said the other, he slapped the other one holding the jar. Children, does that mean us? Now we are in serious trouble I said to myself._

_"Patience, the others are on there way to them,"_

_"Are you sure they can do the job?"_

_"Yes of course! When did those fanged guys let us down?"_

_"Not even once."_

_"Exactly! Give them time brother." The smaller one patted the arm of his twin._

_Twins yup, that's for sure I mean they wore the same tuxedo, the same shoes, and they almost have the same voice, except that, the guy with the spiky hair has a deep voice._

_Suddenly, the spiked guy or should I say giant seemed to be sniffing something, "Mortal? " He said._

_"Ephialtes what are you whispering there? I'm right here brother," the other replied. Huh, Ephialtes I'm guessing that's his name, I said to myself._

_"I'm smelling a mortal," the spiked guy replied._

_"What? How? There's only two of us here in this room."_

_"That's because you're dumb Otis!"_

_"At least I'm stronger!"_

_"Oh please," he continued sniffing until he glanced at me and walked to my direction grinning and glaring at me as if he's ready to eat me. But I couldn't move, he walked in closer to me with a club on his hand._

"Ahhhhh," I woke up with a start, sweat were trickling down my face. Oh gods it's just a dream good thing, and were still in that house. To be exact, we have been in this house for two days, still, no help. 

"Finally, you're awake," Raven smiled. It seems she didn't sleep last night. Her eyes seemed sad, and worried. "Bad dream?" She continued.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked, I too was worried, my parents, our lives, our school, especially our teachers. I hope they are okay.

"10:00, come on let's have breakfast," she went to the dining table.

I went to the bathroom for a toothbrush and to wash my face, then, I went to the dining table. 

"Good morning," the others said to me. 

"Good morning," I sat down at the chair And placed my arms on the table. I'm still shocked by my dream. 

"Hey, what's wrong," Chloe asked me.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I said. I grab the bread and the cheese from the table.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

Clyde was sitting on the couch while he waved to me, "hey Saph, Raven just bought these supplies earlier. Thank the gods she's a rich kid!"

"True, she's the richest one in the class," Anna agreed.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to disagree with that haha, look I just bought these foods because I believe it's better to keep our strengths up," Raven smiled from the living room as she opened the television.

According to the tv, a breaking news has spread across the town, "Breaking news: This Friday, a certain creature was seen attacking a school. It is said that the creature was also responsible for the disappearances of some students, these students were known to be grade 10 students, and the whole section was gone. The creature was said to be a golden lion who was ten-feet tall. Also, three professors from the same school were found missing this morning. Police are investigating this problem right now. On the other hand, some volunteers were chosen to look for these poor students, their search has already started as we speak." 

"Three teachers..." Harry said. He placed his hand under his chin.

"Sir Bright, Sir Jax, and Sir Spencer," I said. I remembered my dream earlier, the twin giants, the jar, and the picture. 

Raven must have caught my eye, "hey you did mention earlier that you had a dream right? Can you tell what was it?"

I went to the living room and explained everything to her. The others stared with horror at my face.

"Sir Spencer, then it means that-" Amber was shocked, i didn't notice she had gone out of bed.

"He's taken by these, umm, giants you say?" Zayn replied while he's finishing his sandwich. 

"Yeah, but it's just a dream you know, it's not real."

"Maybe, maybe not." Raven muttered.

Adriane was sitting on the couch beside me with her hand under her chin. "What was the name of the twins again?"

"Oh uhmm, the spiked one with a deeper voice is Ephialtes while the smaller one with an army cut is Otis."

"The Alodae twins," Raven said.

"Yeah, Bane of Dionysus? Was it?" Adriane looked at Raven.

"Yup, Otis is the stronger one while Ephialtes was the smarter one." Raven looked at us, "they are like the counterpart of Dionysus, they were born to destroy him back in the myths," she continued.

We sat down and watched the tv for more news, and information. _If only we have our phones now, we may have found the answers to our questions_ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I'm guessing you guys have some guesses on who is her ancestor? Also, I wonder what is up with her dreams do you think _prophetic_ ?


	10. Mission for Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sapphire explains her dreams among the class, they summed up all the information that they got. Apparently, because of these information, six students went out of the house for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy guys we are back with Raven's point of view. Here, the chapter is mostly about brainstorming but yeah.

Raven 

I stood up from the couch, "Okay, let's try to fill up some questions. That way we can at least get on track on this problem. Sounds good?" I looked at the others.

The others nodded

"Well, the news said that three teachers were missing. It means it is Sir Jax, Sir Bright, and Sir Spencer. That is no doubt." Mark said. _Hmm looks like this guy is pretty smart_ I thought.

"Yeah." I said. "But then, they said that the whole section of us was gone, and there are volunteers looking for us. It means that if ever there are bad guys, some of them might be on that group too. Looking for us." I added.

"Now that's bad." Amber said.

"Hold up, but what if Sir Jax were one of them too?" Anna suggested.

"Well, he may look for us, just like what he said. But why would he look with other people, especially, when he knows where we are." I said

"Plus, Sir Jax is injured for sure." Amber said. "I saw him, there were bruises all over his body, and a lion's claw on his neck." She pointed out.

"And due to that, he may not come here to us very soon." Alex said. 

"So, we are gonna wait for another day here!?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Dudes! Those guys out there are not sleeping, plus, Sapphire said that in here dream, those twins mentioned something about, the 'fanged' guys." He pointed outside.

"So?" Alex asked.

"Those guys out there are the fanged guys, at least, that's what he think" Adriane cleared out.

"I don't think it, i know it! Come on, 'fanged guys' that's like the vampires right? And vampires NEVER sleep forever right? These guys never sleep too. Plus, they are pale, like vampires." Harry insisted.

"Yeah but Vampires are afraid of the light and they can stand in front of the street out in the sun." Mark said.

"Not every vampires are afraid of the light because they might get burned, no, sometimes vampires can succeed outside," I answered.

Adriane held Alex's back, "And this also means that the more we stay here, the more it gets dangerous for us."

"Fine okay, okay" Alex rolled his eyes as he sat down. 

The others went back to talking to each other. While others were thinking about what will happen, and what we should do. 

After a few minutes, Sapphire stood up from the sofa. "I don't get it, if the dream has Sir Spencer in it. Then it means that Sir Bright, and Sir Jax are alive, and might be out there." She whispered to me.

"Well, i guess that's the point." I said.

"Yeah, then it means that he might be around here!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that one." 

"Come on, don't you think we should go out there?"

"It's not safe out there."

"Exactly! If it's not safe out there, then Sir Jax may be in trouble right now."

"Hmmm, good point."

"Then, it is decided then, we will go there." Amber surprisingly appeared beside me.

"Dude you scared me!" I said.

Amber and Sapphire let out a chuckle. 

Clyde and Harry noticed the three of us. 

"Looks like you girls are having fun. What's up?" Clyde said. He looked at Amber who was laughing (Believe it or not, she is cute when she laugh, her eyes always disappear.) 

"Sapphire wants to go look for Sir Jax out there." I said. 

"Hey!" Amber slapped my arm.

"What!?" I asked.

"It was a secret!" Sapphire said.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore huh?" Harry asked.

"And you won't stop us from finding him." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, we WON'T STOP YOU." Clyde assured.

"What? Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Because we are coming with you three." Harry said.

"What!?" The three of us said at once. We looked at each other, then we smiled. "Jinx," Sapphire said.

"Yeah we have been talking about that right now too, except that, Nielsen is coming too. Are we cool with that?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sapphire said.

"We are?" Amber asked Sapphire.

"Yeah."

"It's cool for me, the more the merrier!" I said, "besides, this whole uhm whole mission that we are going to do kinda needs people that are more than three to be successful."

"Okay then. When will we leave?" Clyde said.

" Dawn!" Harry and I said at the same time. 

"Jinx!" Clyde shouted.

"Shut up!" We all said to him.

"Oh, and don't forget to bring some weapons, it's dangerous out there." Nielsen appeared beside Clyde. 

"Yes 'grandpa' we will." we laughed at him. Nielsen laughed back. 

We waited for the night to pass, and at exactly 2:00 a.m. we left the house (using the back door, of course). 

We walked towards the parking lot of the town center. 

"So, where to?" Nielsen asked us. He is holding a hoe that he found when we were looking for the house near the town center.

Harry brought a baseball bat that he found at the house, "Well, it's good if we start at the school first."

"Well, the school's gate is still closed at this time." Clyde said.

He took the axe that was on display at the house. 

"Then we'll climb." I suggested. I brought a Sniper gun, that I found at one of the rooms of the house, along with some ammo. 

We walked to the school and climb up the gate. Amber brought a Bow and Arrow that was found beside my new Sniper. On the other hand, Sapphire armed herself with a lot of knives hidden underneath her clothes. 

"Come on up!" Harry whispered.

We climbed the gate of the school. While we were climbing Amber asked me if i'm good at shooting, "yes a bit," I replied.

We checked the debris at the school. "Sir Jax! Sir Jax!" We called for him. 

The debris was all over the rest of the field of the school. After an hour of search, one of the rocks fell by itself. Nielsen called for Sir Jax as he lift the rocks, we helped him lift it. Then, instead of Sir Jax, the golden lion was there. It crawled out of the rocks preparing to attack us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam, looks like they are in trouble. Again, tell me what you think about the chapters! I'm always open for suggestions guys.


End file.
